My Life as the Wind
by iWolfGirl
Summary: please read the Prologue
1. Prologue

Prologue…

I'm Sarah.

I'm 16 years old.

I was killed by my best guy friend, Cameron, who just so happened to be a werewolf.

I was brought back as a spirit by the guy, James; whom I've been in love with since I was 6.

No one can see or hear me except those who have been given the power by James.

And only James and Cameron have that power.

This is a story about my life as a sprit.

Oh yeah did I mention Cameron killed me because he was (and probably still is) in love with me…


	2. Chapter 1

It seems I remember that day the most.

It was just another day. I got ready for school just the same way as I have for the past years.

I sat brushing my long brown hair when there was a knock on my door.

In walked in Cameron smiling his so called "award winning smile".

"Hey," I said as I quickly finished up my hair.

"Hey," Cameron said, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said grabbing my bag and heading towards the door.

We began the 15 minute walk to our high school. I was welcomed by the familiar hug of James.

Well this was the hug that most yearn for. I've been in love with James since I met him at a summer camp when we were both six years old.

I looked around after I hugged James searching for Cameron. It seemed as though he took off.

"Hey what are you looking for?" questioned James.

"Oh, uh—nothing," I quickly replied.

I walked into school searching for Cameron. We have been inseperable since we were kids so him not being near me really got me nervous.

The entire day passed without so much as a sighting of Cameron.

I began my walk home from school alone after tutoring. The sky had just begun to darken.

I was halfway home in front of the abandon field that I had always passed on my way home.

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew past me.

I turned around scared out of my wits to see Cameron standing there smiling.

"Oh it's you!" I sighed relieved it wasn't some mass murderer or something.

"Yeah," he said sounding as though he was out of breath, "Um come take a walk with me."

"Okay," I attempted to say as he grabbed my hand dragging me into the field.

We stopped right in the middle of the field. I couldn't see anything past me just lots of dead corn stalks.

"I really need to tell you something," he said turning to me.

"Go ahead," I said crossing my arms.

"Uh well I'm in love with you Sarah," he said trying to grab my hand.

"Holy crap," I responded.

"So how do you feel, do you love me too?" he asked.

"Um sorry, but no I don't you're my best friend I can't love you." I said pulling my hand away from him.

"But why I can sense it you do love me!" he said suddenly becoming furious.

"I—I gotta go. See you tomorrow bye," I said as I began walking away.

I was almost towards the sidewalk when I heard a tremendous roar. Something was running at me through the corn. My heart began beating fast as I tried to get away. I got glimpses of the beast; black fur, yellow eyes, a tail. It's closing in on me I can hear it's breathing. I trip in a hole. God, please help me! It's closer. I can see it completely now. A giant wolf. It's showing it's teeth it's growling. Please just let it go away! It's closing in on my neck. Help me please someone! I scream, big mistake.

Darkness…


	3. Chapter 2

What just happened?

Where am I?

A million questions roaring through my aching head.

All I remember is darkness, something _destroying _me.

My last thoughts were, "mom I'm sorry I'm not coming home."

Wait I hear something.

_James?_

Why is he here in my pit of despair?

"Why the hell! You stupid mongrel! I'm going to kill you!"

He's crying.

"CRASH!"

What was that?

"I-I-I didn't mean to!"

_Cameron?_

"Than why the hell did you do it!"

I've never heard him this upset.

"I-I don't know" he sobs.

"Just go away then!" James yells as I hear someone leave.

"I can't stand living without her. She's my everything."

I hear walking. Drawers open and close.

"I really hope this works."

He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

All of a sudden I changed…

Peace…

Everything is so, so bright…

Is this what it feels like to die?

Am I in heaven?


End file.
